How to Really Annoy
by depression17
Summary: The real fanfiction from "How to Annoy". A series of one-shots annoying the trio we love and know. More info inside.
1. Thought for Food

Well, I know it's been awhile since I wrote the forbidden list fanfiction on , "How to Annoy". I hope there is someone out there that may come across my one shots. I've been meaning to write out the list for awhile, but summer laziness set in, and then school, and it then slipped my mind. I have a feeling I'll be writing these on and off. I'll be writing as I get ideas from the list, and I will take suggestions and requests if I can visualize the plot well enough.

Before I forget, as a disclaimer, that, if I forget to write it for all the chapters I post, I do not own Time Squad, and never will. If I did, I would have continued the series and had a better ending for the series and released a DVD set.

* * *

Tuddrussel's Annoyances (whether they're a fact or implied), "Tell him they're going to be on a vegetable diet".

* * *

"Lar! What is this!?" said Tuddrussel, looking at his plate with scrutiny and disgust.

"Your dinner," Larry replied flatly, his back toward Tuddrussel, facing the kitchen counter and finishing Otto's meal.

"But where's my steak!" he exclaimed.

"It's not there, nor am I going to cook you one, or any other meat," Larry replied as before.

"For gosh sakes Larry! All I ask for is a steak! Not for every meal like that one time with the burgers! Just a steak!"

"Well, your not getting one from me!" he said exasperatedly, turning around and putting his hands on his hips. "If there is one thing I believe is that each of us has an obligation, no duty, as responsible citizens to protect to all creatures who can't fend for themselves. From the small birds and farm animals to the mighty brontosaurs, we– "

"Yeah, yeah, all I know is, is that this isn't what I wanted," Tuddrussel said, looking back into his plate of brown and orange glaze with cooked, long, green stuff at the plate's edge.

"It is what you should want. A, well-prepared, vegetarian dish of tempeh, orange, and couscous, meeting all of your nu–"

"Tempuka what?"

Larry sighed in discontent of Tuddrussel's complaining. "Tempeh" Larry slowly pronounced for him. "It's a firm type of tofu that was usually found in–"

"Hey Larry! Hey Tuddrussel!" Otto greeted as he came into the kitchen. He squeaked his way to the chair at the table and sat down.

"Hello Otto!" Larry greeted back, relieved that his argument with Tuddrussel was interrupted, at least for now. "I just finished your dinner. I hope you'll enjoy it."

He walked over to the counter to the plate of food he finished before Tuddrussel interrupted him and placed the meal infront of Otto. "Thanks Larry!"

Tuddrussel looked from his plate, to Otto's, and what he saw aggravated his frustration more. He saw a plate of food with portions for Otto's size, but what he would have wanted. Anything would be what he wanted at long as it was not what he had.

"Larry!" Tuddrussel yelled. "What is wrong with you!? Why does Otto get chicken and mashed potatoes and green beans and I get this tentpee?"

"Because Otto is a growing boy and needs the protein."

"What about me?" Tuddrussel whined as his stomach growled loudly.

"You're fat."

* * *

I got the recipe from this website http ://www.101 / archives/orange-panglazed-tempeh-recipe. html (just remove the spaces).

I was trying to find a very eccentric vegetarian or vegan recipe that would fit Larry's tastes, but I could not find what I wanted, such as obscure vegetables being used and a high difficulty of cooking the dish. I've never tried the Orange Glazed Tempeh, but I plan on doing so.

I implore that any reader reviews. It can really make my day, and it can be constructive criticism too, such as grammar, plot, and the correct usage of the characters. It's not a threat, reviewing could help me get the motivation I need to write the one-shots I'm planning, otherwise, I plan on dropping the ideas and continue on with something else.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Kissing

Here's another one. I wanted to post with a different character, which I'm working on, but this came to me, and I liked it.

* * *

Tuddrussel's Annoyances (whether they're a fact or implied), sing, "Buck and Sheila sitti'n in a tree . . ."

* * *

"Buck and Sheila sitti'n in a tree. . ."

"We never sat in a tree! Now stop it Otto!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. . ."

"Well, okay, we did that! But I'm warni'n ya!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage. . ."

"Then divorce! Don't forget that!"

"Then comes baby in the baby carriage. . ."

"Awww, Otto, I thought you were smart at history."

"That's not all. . ."

"It isn't?"

"Kissi'n in the hall. . ."

"Did that."

"Getti'n in trouble by the principal. . ."

"Nope, JT."

"Oh Tuddrussel, it's just a song," Otto giggled.

"Oh, yeah! Right," Tuddrussel responded, with a nervous laugh.

Otto left the room, still giggling at Tuddrussels reactions and comments, as Tuddrussel stood where he was. He shook his head.

_'I wonder what happened with that baby carriage. . .'_

* * *

I always thought there was a side of Tuddrussel that wanted his relationship to last, and I always thought he would have loved kids, even if Sheila didn't. But who could blame her if she would do all the work, and Tuddrussel the play (and the loss of her career)?

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Weak of Reading

Well, it's been awhile since I updated. I did have one ready in October, but with college, and my computer dying on me because of viruses, it's gone. I did write this, and I can't remember my inspiration. This time, I'm annoying two people (but in reality, it's three) that have annoyances and coincide with one another.

* * *

Tuddrussel's Annoyances (whether they're a fact or implied), he must read many books or do something to exercise his brain.

And

Otto's Annoyances (whether they're a fact or implied), reading is prohibited.

* * *

_It was one of those unusual times on the satellite, all was quiet, and not a creature was stirring, but this isn't a Christmas story, it's. . ._

"Otto!" Tuddrussel yelled and wandering though the halls in his noisy manner. "Aht-tow!"

Tuddrussel heard great news, and knew Otto would be as excited as he was. He looked in the kitchen, the control room, transporter, the artificial gardens, the living room, his phaser room, and even "Bucket Head's" room. As he wandered, he started to get annoyed, and it wasn't completely because Larry was screaming in displeasure because he trampled his K.A. Victoria roses, trashed his room and knocked miscellaneous potted plants from their tables. Just when he was going back to look in the kitchen again, Larry stopped him.

"Tuddrussel, don't go in there!" he whispered, "I have a souffle and I don't want it to. . ." he looks into the oven again, "Never mind."

"Lar, where's Otto?"

"Otto? Last time I checked he was going to his room. He could still be in that library with those old books. . ."

Tuddrussel gasped and ran off, leaving Larry in a fouler mood.

'Oh no, please no!' he thought as he approached the automatic door and opened. He saw Otto laying on his stomach, reading a large book, and with a pile on the floor beside the bed.

"Otto, stop!"

"Wha!" Otto exclaimed, the large book falling over the edge of the bed from shock.

"Otto, stop reading! I found out about the greatest news! It's, 'No Reading Week'! Didn't ya hear?!"

"'No Reading Week'?"

"Yeah! Now let's get rid of these books," which he picked up and threw into the nearby compactor to be thrown into space later, "and play some video games!" and picked Otto up to go to the television to start playing.

"Tuddrussel! What are you doing?! The books!"

"Ah Otto, don't worry about it! Relax! It's 'No Reading Week'!"

They arrived at the living room and dropped Otto down on the couch and reached over for the controllers of the game system.

"But Tuddrussel. . ."

Otto was cut off as a controller was thrown at him. "This time I'm gonna win! We have all week. . ."

"ARGH! Tuddrussel!"

'Ah, not this now,' Tuddrussel thought as Larry came through the door.

"Tuddrussel, why did I see my copies of "_The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire"_, autographed by Edward Gibbon himself, floating past the satellite! And many other books!"

"Come on Lar! Ya said it was 'No Reading Week'."

"I never said it was 'No Reading Week', it was 'No TV and Video Games Week', or anything else similar to the sort," Larry clarified to him, he then noticed Otto, "Otto! I'm shocked! You said that you were only going to read this week!" Just as Otto was about to explain, Tuddrussel interrupted him again.

"But Larry!"

"No 'buts' from you. Hmm, well, you might as join Otto and me. It certainly may make things a little more quiet around here."

"Larry, you can't be serious? Reading? Me?!"

"Let me correct myself. It may be quieter when you're not complaining."

In the middle of this, Otto knew he would not be noticed if he were to leave. He wanted to go do something more fun than watching them argue again and went back to the library for more books. He just hoped they would not be thrown out the airlock again.

At the end of the day, Otto was reading a book about the fortieth to the forty-fifth Presidents of the United States, Larry reading a romance novel written by a woman he met during his diplomatic years, and Tuddrussel was left to his book, "Clifford, the Big Red Robot Dog".

* * *

Another part I was thinking of, but couldn't figure out where and how to put it was, "He would have read his comics, but those were thrown out the airlock." Otto was also to have agreed to read for a week for a reward from Larry, and get a consequence, but I didn't know how to fit that one either.

And with what Tuddrussel is reading, I thought of phaser manuals, but I have a feeling he would never read those, and since it seems he hardly ever reads (nor can I find out, my episodes of Time Squad I got from the Internet are gone too), so I decided to make a lazy spoof title of "Clifford, the Big Red Dog". I have a feeling he has better reading level than that, but he is a Time Squad Officer, an unskilled one, but still an officer.


End file.
